


Home Alone (Parent Addition)

by BendItLikeBeckham, MaruEatsFalafel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Established Relationship, Fluff, John and Chris are their dads, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, dilfs almost dilfing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendItLikeBeckham/pseuds/BendItLikeBeckham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruEatsFalafel/pseuds/MaruEatsFalafel
Summary: Graveyard shifts at the station are hard on any couple.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Sheriff Stilinski
Kudos: 19





	Home Alone (Parent Addition)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with pen and paper sitting in the same room as my parents and my dad's best friend. You're welcome. All mistakes are my own.

Chris Stilinski pulled up in front of Beacon Hills Junior High, and before he’d even put his Chevy in park, his two kids threw themselves from either back door of the SUV, calling out hurried goodbyes. He called out a ‘love you, have a good day,’ but both Stiles and Allison were out of earshot by then. Chuckling, Chris pulled away from the curb and headed back home. He didn’t have any meetings until late afternoon, and he’d been up since four thirty when John had crept into their bedroom to grab a change of clothes. 

Speaking of his husband, nothing sounded better than climbing into bed with him for a little morning snooze. It was actually a little sad how badly Chris slept without John holding him or sprawled on, under, or next to him. Especially given the nature of John’s work and willingness to trade his coworkers’ grave yard shifts if asked nicely. At least Chris could set his own schedule, working as a freelance architect and self-defense instructor meant he could usually sneak in a nap with his husband on mornings after nights alone.

Chris wasted no time in getting himself in the door and locking it tightly before kicking off his shoes hurriedly. He started up the stairs briskly, yanking off his cowl-neck pull-over and tossing it to the floor as he went. He’d have to grab it before the kids got home from school, but all Chris was focused on at the moment was getting himself wrapped in his husband’s arm as soon as possible. 

Slowing when he reached their bedroom door, Chris nudged it open quietly and peered inside. John lay in the center of their bed in boxers and a white crew-neck T, sprawled on his stomach, a pillow scrunched up between his head and the rich wooden headboard, arms bent underneath it, his left leg hitched up so his knee was nearly at hip level, and the covers were kicked to the end of the bed. He looked so calm and young in sleep, especially sprawled out the way their son might. 

The sight took Chris’ breath away. He never imagined he could love one man so much. Enough to give up everything he knew to be with him, start a family with him, build a life with him. Enough to never regret it. Not once. 

Shuffling to the bed, Chris unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his legs, leaving him in a V-neck T, briefs, and his socks. Chris climbed on the bed and eased John’s right arm from its place beneath the pillow. John twitched, but didn’t wake. Chris smiled to himself and wormed his way under the extracted arm such that it rested across his collarbones, and his husband’s palm was in perfect kissing distance. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his husband’s neck, breathing him in. John let out a low grumble, shifting a bit onto his left side, making more room for Chris in his sleep, and settling half on top of the taller man. Chris yawned and fell into a light sleep.

John opened his eyes slowly, arms flexing around a firm chest. Chris must have wormed his way into a cuddle after dropping the kids because despite having gone to sleep alone, John woke up with his husband’s lithe from pressed against him, back to front. Chris’s body was all smooth panes and sharp angles; whip-tight muscle and long limbs. John ran a hand down his peck to the hem of his husband’s V-neck, and slid his fingers underneath, feeling the course hair on his lower abs and running them up along his ribs. John felt Chris twitch back against him, alerting him to the fact that he was nearly half hard.

“Tickles,” Chris pouted into John’s arm, rubbing his face along the toned bicep beneath it.

“Sorry, baby,” John rumbled into Chris’s hair, “’ll let you sleep.”

Chris arched back into his husband, linking his right hand with John’s on his sternum, and guiding it down over his tented briefs. “What if I’m awake?”

John leaned forward on low little moan to nip at Chris’s ear lobe as he cupped his husband through the heated cotton and ground into his ass gently. “You’re so goddamn perfect for me Chris.”

“Sheriff Stilinski is that a gun in your pocket?” Chris quipped, rolling his hips back onto John’s erection, and forth into the slow grind of John’s hand.

“You tell me, you’re the gun expert, Argent,” John smirked. He slipped his hand into his husband’s underwear and began to pull him off slowly.

“Guh—not Argent any—” Chris’s words cut off with a strangled moan as John thumbed over the head of his cock teasingly.

John chuckled lowly and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the other man’s neck. He used his free hand to nudge Chris’s face back enough that he could then lean over and nip at his lower lip. “Not Argent eh?”

“It’s Stilinski.” Chris finished his earlier statement firmly, aided by the fact that John’s hand on his dick was now back to a gentle up-and-down glide.

“Oh, yeah?” John growled into his husband’s ear, “What’s he like?”

“A goddamn tease,” came the breathy reply.

John let out a barking laugh and flopped away onto his back. Chris turned to see his blue eyes crinkling as he held his arms out in invitation. Chris huffed a laugh of his own as he rolled so John’s chest was his pillow and his leg brushed John’s hard boxer-covered cock. His fingers found one of John’s pink nipples and his mouth found the other. He gave it a little nip, he shifted to press a kiss to his husband’s sternum, the hollow of his throat, all along his jaw, and finally to his mouth. 

John’s hands found Chris’ hair and he tugged the man into a languid kiss, “You still taste like waffles,” Chris chuckled into his husband’s lips. 

John smiled real slowly “how about you make me taste like you?” 

Chris moved to mouthing at John’s slightly stubbled jaw, “How about you fuck me first?” 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want more info about [this verse](https://stilesissokka.tumblr.com/post/643666656556695552/so-ive-been-contemplating-this-teen-wolf-au-for) or these two dads in love I'm on [tumblr](stilesissokka.tumblr.com)!


End file.
